Snowed In
by StyleCreekBunnyCrenny
Summary: Craig and Tweek get snowed in while on vacation to the Tweaks' cabin for the weekend. Let's just say, it's a very eventful weekend... *Rated M for smut in later chapters* R&R and most of all Enjoy:) {First chapter is short... later chapters will be longer hopefully}
1. Just A Touch

****Just another Creek story:) Rated M for future chapter. Idk, this will have somewhere between 3-5 chapters. Completely depends on how you all react. So tell me what ya think and if you want me to finish writing "the morning after" I guess you could call it XD Review and Enjoy;) Matt & Trey own South Park+its characters, not me:P****

"Again, why did you insist that we drive separately from your parents?"

Tweek seizes next me and cranes his neck to face the snow-covered windows.

"Because! _GAH_! They always drive WAY too fast up the mountain! AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE! JESUS!"

I soften my grip on the wheel as I park in front of the familiar cabin, the cabin in which the Tweak's invite me to stay in with them every once in a while. I mean, who am I to pass up a weekend away from my family in a cozy cabin near the nicer part of town?

My eyes automatically roll as I step out of the blonde's Jeep, and I toss him his keys back, which I should have known better to do, since he drops them every time.

He shoves a quivering hand into his coat pocket and fumbles with the house keys until he finally manages to get the wooden door open. He falls forward with a yelp and I grab him by his coat, preventing just one of his all-too frequent plummets.

"GAH! Th-thanks…"

I release my grip on the unsteady boy and don't even make an attempt to stop my eyes from rolling back again.

"I'll be here all week."

Tweek just overlooks my obvious sarcasm and finds a comfortable place on the small, cozy couch, tediously flipping through the TV channels.

After carrying both of our belongings up to Tweek's room, I scamper back down the stairs and slump on the couch next to him, seizing the remote from his grasp.

"H-hey! God you can be such an a-asshole…"

I grin and turn on another rerun of Red Racer.

"I know."

It was about an hour before we realized that his parents should have been here by now, and he was beginning to panic.

"OH JESUS! It's that fast driving on the m-mountain! They probably sped right off the cliff – GAH! – they could be d-dead!"

He clutches his wild blonde locks tightly with his slender hands, and I seize his wrists with my much larger ones.

"Don't do that, you'll pull out your hair. And I'm sure your mom and dad are fine Tweek."

He looks up at me with compelling emerald eyes wet with tears, he looks as if he's about to say something before being interrupted by the TV.

"_We interrupt this program to give a report on a blizzard passing through South Park."_

_"Tom, I'm here in South Park's mountains, and it is very clear that anyone in this area won't be coming back down anytime soon."_

I stand up and pull the curtains open and the only thing in sight is white… we've been snowed in.

My focus shifts quickly from the icy window to my now buzzing phone. It reads: Mrs. Tweak. I quickly press the answer button and Tweek rushes near my side.

"_Craig? Tweek?"_

I heard the familiar worried tone of Mrs. Tweak blasting through the speakers. There isn't much background noise so I'm assuming they didn't make it up the mountain.

"Hey we're here. The blizzard didn't hit until after we got here. "

"_Are you-?"_

"Yeah, completely snowed in."

I look down to the blonde mess shaking on my side, watching him try to listen in on his mother's voice. Mrs. Tweak continues blabbing on about how her and Mr. Tweak had to go back to their coffee shop one more time since they forgot to lock up, and how by the time they were on their way back up, the blizzard had begun. But, the only thing I can focus on, as strange as it seems, is the way Tweek was on me.

My body stood upright with my right hand in my pocket and my left holding the phone. Tweek's smaller body had been pressed up tightly against my side. I can feel the curve of his jaw lightly resting on my shoulder.

His entire body trembles with a steady vibration against me. It's almost, relaxing. I feel my entire frame ease under his touch.

"Craig? Craig? C-Craig!"

I blink my eyes a few times before noticing that Tweek's mother was no longer on the phone, and the hand that was previously in my pocket had subconsciously made its way around the smaller boy, almost as if trying to pull the source of the intense relaxation closer.

I snap my arm back nervously and saunter over to the couch, averting my eyes away from the perplexed blonde and back toward the TV.

Without another word, he does the same and crawls back on the couch next to me.

It's odd, a big part of me wants to grab Tweek and pull him against me, just to regain that calming sensation from before.

We sit like this on the couch for another two hours. But when I shift my focus from Red Racer and onto the real world, I take notice that the sun has set and Tweek has fallen asleep.

I scoot back on the soft couch and something comes to my attention. I can't stop staring at Tweek. His eyelids flutter lightly as if in the midst of a dream. His golden-yellow hair is perfectly messy on his brow and his lips are both slim and thick, staying slightly agape.

My mind wanders back to earlier today when I was "holding" him, and a curiosity in the back of my head grows. I lean over to where the blonde was sleeping and gingerly place a hand on his narrow shoulder. I nearly melt under the gentle and vibrating contact. Suddenly, I can feel myself lowering my entire body onto his, in a cradling position almost. The second my cheek falls to his trembling chest, my eyelids become impossibly heavy on my face, so I doze off to sleep, not thinking of tomorrow.

****Again, almost done blocking out/writing/editing the next chapter... Review and tell me if you think that I should finish it :3****


	2. Truth, Dare, or Drink

****Yay chapter two is here. There is some sexy stuff in this chapter be warned;) So tell me what you think… do you think I should finish the third chapter? Review and Enjoy :D {Matt and Trey own South Park}****

_Tweek's POV:_

My eyes flutter open and I feel a heavy weight shift slightly on my body. I inhale deeply, immediately recognizing the scent of faded Axe body spray and a tinge of cigarette smoke. I breathe in the wonderful smell again and rub my eyelids.

I can feel my heart begin to uneasily slam against my ribcage when my vision comes into focus. The picture in front of me is a knocked out Craig cradled lovingly on my chest. Normally in a situation like this, I would jump fifty feet in the air, but something about this black-haired boy calms my nerves.

Tentatively I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him deeper onto my chest. Shivers run from the top of my back and down to the bottom of my spine when he unconsciously nuzzles his face deep into the crook of my neck. My hands find themselves entangled in his obsidian hair, combing the silky locks through my fingers.

The warm touch of his breathing on my skin is enough to make my eyelids heavy. Before dozing off into another dreamful sleep, I feel Craig's embrace tighten around my body. I can't help but smile into Craig, but friends do stuff like this all the time, right?

_Craig's POV:_

My brain's natural alarm woke me up at around 8 am. When I opened my eyes, I grinned into the quaking chest beneath my cheek. I turned my chin up slightly, making sure he was still asleep. When he didn't shift or move, I hugged into our embrace for a little while longer, but eventually, I reluctantly moved off of the blonde.

When I have composed myself, I decide to make breakfast for Tweek and I. Before heading over to the kitchen, I kneel down beside the sleeping boy, pull the tussled blanket neatly over him, and brush the hair that is covering his face behind his ear with my fingers.

He woke only several minutes later while I was in the kitchen preparing us some breakfast. I heard him groan as he stretched his lean arms over his head.

"Morning."

He gives me an appreciative look when he turns to face me and sees that I've made more than enough food for us to eat.

"G-good morning Craig."

The blonde yawns as he strolls into the kitchen. I grab a couple plates and plastic utensils for the both of us and gesture him to sit.

"You didn't have to do all of this you know."

I fix him a plate with some toast, bacon, and slightly over-cooked eggs. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just eat your breakfast."

A light pink stains the apples of his cheeks when I hand him his plate and my hand lingers.

"T-thank you Craig. Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

I felt the corners of my mouth lift slightly at his sincerity, but I quickly stop myself from smiling. I'm pretty sure he's already thinking that I am acting fairly bizarre this morning.

"Uh, yeah actually. Can you start a pot of coffee?"

I can't stop my grin this time when I see how excited he gets just over being able to help me out in someway. He grabs a slice of his toast and walks over to the outdated coffee machine. After screwing around with the thing for a minute, he manages to get a pot started.

"C-Craig? Craig? Craaaaig?"

My brain snaps back into reality, and I realize that I've been gazing at Tweek for a solid five minutes.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

The blonde snatches two mugs from one of the cupboards and expertly prepares our coffee.

"I was just trying to tell you that the coffee's done."

"Oh, thanks."

He turns around, walks back to the kitchen table where I was sitting, and grins sheepishly, nodding in reassurance.

"No p-problem. Making coffee _is _my s-specialty you know."

I laugh lightly as I take my coffee from his unstable grasp, then quickly scarf down my meal in what seems like two seconds. Tweek on the other hand politely eats a reasonable portion of his breakfast at a reasonable pace.

_Haha, thanks for making me look like a fat ass Tweek…_

Tweek finishes the remainder of his plate and takes both of our dishes to the sink. For the next hour, we alternate between having conversations and watching TV. We talk, actually more like just _he_ talks, about all things coffee. Usually I tell him to shut the fuck up and he'd be quiet, but I decide to let him go off. It's almost endearing how intensely fascinated with the topic he is. So, I just sit and watch him ramble on about rare coffee from South America and expensive espresso machines.

"Black Ivory is actually the most expensive coffee in the world even though-"

"Tweek. Not that I don't want to hear about coffee anymore, but I have an idea of something that we could do."

"Hm?"

I stand up from the chair and stretch my back, which was kind of sore after sitting for so long. I slip behind the bar counter and unlock the Tweaks' liquor cabinet. I scan the array of various alcohols until the Crown Royal whisky catches my eye. I grab the neck of the bottle and raise it up, gesturing it toward Tweek.

"Nuh uh! I-I'm gonna get in trouble Craig!"

I look at the blonde with my bottom lip pouted and my brow set in a sad expression. He crosses his arms and bends his knee slightly. I exaggerate my sadness by clasping my hands together as if begging.

"Come on, please? For me?"

_Hehe, he can't say no to this face._

His hard appearance softens and he rolls his eyes. I extend my neck forward slightly, waiting for a response from the shorter boy. Finally, he drops his arms to his side and moves to sit in the center of the carpet.

"All right, f-fine. So what exactly are we doing?"

I giddily shuffle over to the carpet and sit across from him, bringing with me the whisky and two shot glasses. Tweek nervously picks at the loose string on his button up until I speak up.

"Oooh! How about we play Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

He straightens his shirt and glances up at me with a questioning look.

"Ok, so basically, I'll start by asking you 'truth or dare'. If you choose truth and you don't want to answer the question I ask you, you can either take a shot or do the dare, visa versa. Once you've answered the question, taken the shot, or done the dare, it is then your turn. Oh! And you can't skip your question or dare twice in a row. Got it? I'll start."

Tweek takes a second to process the instructions before nodding excessively. I clap my hands together and decide that since it was my idea, I get to go first.

"All right Tweek, let's see. Ok, have you ever kissed another guy before?"

His cheeks redden slightly and he starts biting his already shredded nails. After a moment of thinking, he takes his hand away from his mouth and scratches his head.

"Uh, what's the dare?"

_Tweek, you do realize that choosing not to answer the question just made your answer obvious?_

While thinking of a dare for Tweek, I look around the room and stop at the bowl of fruit in the middle of the kitchen island. My eyes find a banana and I snort to myself, deciding on my dare for him.

"Ok, I dare you to peel a banana without using your hands!"

I get up to retrieve the banana and toss it to him. I burst out laughing when he looks at it like it's some alien object. When he hears my laughter, he glowers at me and picks up the banana.

"F-fine! Asshole…"

Tweek tucks his knees to his chest and places the banana tightly between them. He sinks his teeth on the tip of the fruit and yanks the piece down, successfully peeling off one side. He expertly strips the banana of its remaining peel. I look at his swift movements in awe, and he shoots me a smug look while taking a bite of the bare fruit.

_This was supposed to embarrass him, not turn me on._

"Nice job Tweek. You did that really easily. Have you had a lot of experience with bananas in your mouth?"

He flips me off, which he learned from me by the way, and throws the fruit at me. I crack up hysterically as I get up to toss it in the trash. I hear Tweek speak up from the living room.

"N-Now it's my turn. Truth or dare? "

I drop back down to the carpet and ponder the question.

"Dare me bitch!"

Tweek chuckles a little and rocks back and forth, thinking of what to ask.

"Hmmm… Got it. I dare you to dump a cup of ice down your pants and keep it there u-until it melts!"

The thought of freezing my dick off with ice makes me shiver, so I shake my head and pick up the large bottle and a shot glass. He rolls his eyes as I down the fiery liquid.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass on losing my dick to frostbite or hypothermia. My turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I toss my shot glass from hand to hand, coming up with a good question. Hmm, perfect.

"Tweek, what is your biggest fetish or turn on?"

His entire face goes cherry red. He begins biting at his nails again and violently shaking his knee. I almost feel sorry for him, but now that I've asked, I wanna know. I pull his hand away from his mouth to protect his poor chewed up nails.

"Remember, you already skipped your last truth, so now you must answer this one."

I shoot him a devilish grin and he finally begins to calm down. He straightens his legs out in front of him and inhales deeply.

"I-I'm really into piercings I guess and… GAH! Never mind!"

"What? Just tell me?"

"I'm sadistic! GAH! THIS IS _WAY _TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

_Tweek is sadistic? Well that was completely unexpected. Damn, I like this version of Tweek better._

I gently squeeze his shoulder and rub his back, trying to calm him down. He shudders under my touch and his breathing eventually steadies itself.

_Wait, didn't Tweek also say that he is into piercings? _

Remembering this, I suddenly became very aware of the silver snakebites on my lower lip, the metal hoop under my septum, and the small black gage in my right ear. These thoughts quickly leave my mind when Tweek composes himself once again.

"Hey it's okay Tweek. Everyone has a fetish, and sadism is a pretty common one to have."

He just nods and we continue in our game of truth, dare, or drink. Which reminds me, there needs to be more drinking. I take two shots back to back and pour Tweek his second shot of the afternoon.

"W-Why are you pouring _me_ a shot?"

I continue filling up our glasses and snap the top back on the large bottle.

"Because, I'm only a little buzzed and I want to get drunk, so, cheers."

I choke down the two harsh shots and Tweek does the same. The buzz sets in, Tweek and I do a few more blind shots, and the alcohol starts hitting us, hard.

Being drunk is different for everybody, but for me feels like an out of body experience. I put less thought into my actions, and it almost seems as if I am merely a spectator of my own body. I am fairly wasted right now, and my whole body feels a little numb, everything seems a little bit fuzzy, and I my inhibitions are dwindling down to nothing.

Tweek and I continue our game and it's my turn right now, I think. I don't even know. I turn my head to the side and stare at the blonde. He's in a similar position as me, lying on his back, but he's just gazing numbly at the ceiling.

"Mmkay. Tweeeek. Truth or dare?"

He rolls over so that he's facing me and decides to sit up, crossing his legs. I do the same. He stares inquisitively at me, deciding whether the alcohol has given him enough courage to do whatever dare I ask him to, since he skipped his last dare.

"Mmmm-dare!"

I laugh and a drunken toothy grin creeps upon my face. I'm too drunk to think each dare through in my head, so I just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I dare you to…. hmm ….. try to give me a boner without touching my dick!"

I replay those words in my head over and over, and then I start to laugh hysterically. Why am I laughing, this isn't funny?

_What the hell just came out of my mouth? Hopefully he's too drunk to care._

"Ok."

_Wait, WHAT? I just said it because it was in a movie I watched last weekend! I didn't think he'd actually agree!_

"Wait, wha-?"

He cuts me off when he stumbles over to me and straddles my hips tightly against while avoiding touching my crotch. He rips off my hat and entangles his fingers in my hair. He pulls my head back by my black locks roughly, how did he know I like having my hair pulled? He drags his tongue from my collarbone up to the curve of my ear and nips and sucks over the piercing there. I can already feel my jeans growing tight, but it's almost unbearable when he gently blows cool air on the newly wet spots.

"_Mmm Tweek_…"

I gasped when he takes my mouth with his own and licks the silver rings hooked on my lower lip, biting and gently pulling at them. I moan softly into his mouth when his slender hands lightly massage my inner thighs. But when he closes the space between our erections and grinds his hips roughly against mine, I throw my head back and full on groan.

He pulls my face forward to meet his again and crushes his bruised lips against mine. I wrap my hands around his waist to grip his ass, and he jolts and shudders at the contact. Using all of the strength my drunken body has, I stand up with him still straddling me and shove him against the back wall. He secures his legs tighter around my groin, desperately moaning into my ear and wildly rubbing and grinding our erections together.

"C-Craig…"

The drunken blonde attacks my neck leaving small marks on his trail, and I tighten my grip on his ass. He thrusts up, desperate for friction, against my impossibly hard cock. He does it again, this time at an angle that makes me growl into his ear.

I trail sloppy kisses on his neck and under his chin, making him purr and moan. We're both painfully trapped in our jeans and are eager for release. Tweek takes me by surprise when I notice that he has undone my belt and fly. I bury my face in the crook of his neck when I feel a warm hand slip into my jeans under the waistband of my boxers.

I pull back and rip off my jeans, fervently waiting for Tweek to do the same. He jumps back up, throwing his legs around me. I cry out in ecstasy when he places his hand back under my waistband and starts pumping me roughly. The blonde steadies his legs back onto the ground so that he could pull both of our throbbing members out of our boxers.

"_Nnnggh _yes! Fuck, Tweek…"

I place one of my hands around his waist and pull him closer to me. I wrap my hand around Tweek's length and rapidly move my fist up and down his shaft. It wasn't long after jacking each other off when I knew we were both at our peaks.

"Tweek! Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

I release into Tweek's hand and hasten my movement on Tweek's cock. His body trembles and tenses.

"C-C-Cr-CRAIG!

He shudders and releases a throaty moan as he comes into my hand and on my leg.

We pull up our boxers and collapse onto the carpet in drunken, post-orgasmic exhaustion. I nestle the vibrating blonde closer to my torso and whisper in his ear.

"I thought you were supposed to get me hard _without_ touching my dick."

I can feel him smirk into my chest and we both fall deep asleep, not caring about anything else but this moment, not caring about what's to come in the morning.

****Again, tell me what ya think. Hope you enjoyed my attempt at a sexy creek scene XP****


	3. Weakness

****Ok, so, I wrote this really quick and decided to post it. This is chapter 3 technically, but it really is just a filler. The next chapter will have more plot. Tell me what you think:) Review and enjoyXD {Matt and Trey own South Park}**

I wake up with the sudden urge to puke my brains out. Before I realize where I am and what's happening, I find myself sprinting to the nearest bathroom I can find. My body collapses in front of the toilet as I puke up most of what I drank last night along with most of what I ate.

Whenever I try to fully open my eyes, it feels as if large shards of glass are poking into their sockets. No matter how many times I brush my teeth, it doesn't matter. Within in minutes I'm throwing up again.

My limbs just feel heavy and unresponsive - reluctant to move, and of the course the most infamous symptom of them all, the unrelenting misery of a headache. Jesus, my stomach is so upset it's as if it is angry with me.

I slide down to the floor against the bathroom door, replaying events from last night in my mind. Tweek and I were watching Red Racer on the couch. Then we started playing Truth, Dare, or Drink. Then we drank, and drank, and then we drank some more, and then - Oh fuck.

When I close my eyes I see glimpses and clips of last night, like missing scenes in a movie. I see lips pressed on lips, hips grinding on hips, hands doing sinful things, and… I remember… cuddling? I wonder if Tweek remembers any it.

Oh my God, Tweek! I totally forgot about him! I run out into the living room and I'm greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a warm cup of coffee.

"Morning C-Craig."

Still confused about last night, I follow the surprisingly chipper blonde into the kitchen. He refills his mug with coffee and walks back over to where I stand.

"Uh, Good Morning. Hey, what happened last night…?"

I see a blush forming on Tweek's cheeks as he takes long sips from his dark green mug. I pinch the bridge of my nose and groan at the pain of my headache. By the time I open my eyes again, Tweek has gone to the other room.

"Tweek?"

He walks back into the kitchen with a bottle of water and three pills in his hands. I take both items and swallow down the pills without even asking what they are.

"That was just some Aspirin to help with the headache, and about last night, d-do you want to talk about it or…?"

Talk about it? I'm not even a hundred percent sure what happened, all I know is that I really fucking liked it. Missing clips and fragments regarding last night's activities are still floating to my mind's surface.

"Sure. Well Tweek, uh, look, I don't really understand why we did whatever we did, but what I do know is that I liked it, a lot. But if you want to forget that it ever happened I'll do that for you, if that's what you want."

The blonde gets up to take our mugs to the sink and his jittering is significantly worse than usual. When he sits back down he takes my hands in his, intertwining our fingers together. My heart is fluttering in my chest as he strokes the pad of his thumb over my knuckles.

"I don't want to forget. I liked it too. I-I don't really know what this means, but I'm willing to find out."

I squeeze his hands tighter and pull him into an embrace. My face nuzzles in his crazy blonde mane and I inhale deeply, enjoying greatly his captivating scent, which was like a combination of clean laundry and coffee. It's an aroma that over the years, I have subconsciously gotten to know and love.

"Tweek?"

He doesn't release his hold on my body, but he lifts his chin so that he could see me clearer. I gaze into his flawless green eyes and place a nervous hand on his cheek. The blonde understands what I'm getting at and slowly leans in.

The tips of our noses graze and our heartbeats rise at a steady pace. I move the hair gently from his face and tilt his chin up with my quivering hand. We don't kiss right away. Our lips just feather over one another for a while before Tweek gently takes my lips in his own.

Kissing sober is so different. You aren't numb and you know what is happening. You can feel the emotions emitting from the other person and you emit emotions of your own. You can feel every movement they make with their lips, and you must be wary of what you are doing with yours.

His lips press firmly against mine once more before tenderly making their way down to the underside of my jaw. They are so warm against my skin and I can't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. I can see that the blood flows rapidly to the smaller boy's cheeks, making his face as red as ever. He lifts his hands out of mine and flings them around my neck, where he entwines them with my untamed obsidian hair. I move my hands down to his waist while pulling him closer to my chest.

The blonde gently tugs at my bottom lip with his teeth and starts trailing small affectionate kisses down my neck then back up to my ear. He must remember that that is my weakness from last night, because when he began tracing the outline of my ear with his tongue and sucking on my earlobe, I almost lost it. His licked up my ear one more time before sending me over the edge.

"_I want you Craig Tucker."_

Ok, that's it, I'm gone. I pick him up bridal style and run up the stairs as fast as my feet will allow. I almost make it to our bedroom until I trip over the paneling in the doorway. We land with a thud on the carpet in his room.

I groan in pain as I roll onto my back, and Tweek sits up and crawls on top of me, straddling my waist while laughing hysterically.

"Sorry."

He leans down and kisses me while delicately caressing my now bruised shoulder. I feel him tug off my shirt and feather his hands all over my chest. He leans down again, planting loving kisses where the impact of the fall had taken affect.

"It's okay. It was actually really cute."

He smiles between kisses and pulls himself closer, wrapping his slim arms around my neck.

"Cute?"

"Y-yeah, you're adorable when you aren't being an asshole you know."

I smile and gaze down at the blonde. Tweek looks up at me and I notice something in his eyes. It's like a mixture of hope and desire. Like, love almost. When we're both back on our feet, I climb onto the bed and he crawls on top of me. He intertwines his legs with mine and wraps his arms around my body.

We lay like this for a while and my mind begins to wander. I think about how over the past few years, Tweek and I have grown closer than ever. And during this time I have been empowered with the strong need to protect him and to keep him away from danger. This is a very similar feeling, except stronger, a lot stronger. Still, I can't figure out what exactly is making it as strong as it is.

One thought continues to fill my head more than any of the others as I pull Tweek closer to my chest and kiss the top of his head: _I could get used to this..._


	4. Damn Heartstrings

**Oh my God! Finally, Chapter 4! Sorry for the delay, I was having MAJOR computer problems. But everything is figured out and my updates will go back to being weekly :3**

_Tweek's POV:_

Craig and I wasted away the rest of the day talking and laughing. I also came to the realization that Craig's laugh is my new favorite sound. Not his usual forced scoff, but his actual laugh. I'm talking about the laugh where he crinkles his nose and his white teeth, straightened from his braces in middle school, shine brightly through his echoing chuckle. That beautiful, beautiful laugh that pulls on my damn heartstrings every time I hear it.

The sun fell and rose in what seemed like a minute. Naturally, I wake up first, still deeply cradled in the raven's arms. My lip quirks up when I see his adorable sleeping face. There go my damn heartstrings again…

Trying my best not to wake him, I slip out of his embrace and turn my head when I hear him groggily mumble my name.

"Morning." I greet quietly. He rubs his eyes tiredly and groans, rolling back over to sleep in longer. My lips automatically smile again and I make my way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower." I claim, which I instantly see as pointless because he's probably asleep.

The overly warm water is relaxing on my tense muscles. Although they aren't as tense as usual, I guess Craig is my stress reliever...

I lather my hair with the fancy scented shampoo my mom must've bought for me. My mind begins to wander, and I don't even notice the door opening. Once I rinse the soap out of my hair I turn my head a bit and shriek.

"GAH! Cr-Craig! W-What are you doing in here!?" I stutter, my face heating up.

The raven calmly shifts his azure eyes to look at me, and a smirk spreads across his lips. My body jitters and shakes as I try cover myself up. It's not that I mind Craig seeing me naked, but I just wasn't expecting him to just walk in on me like this.

"Just enjoying the view." He replies, his eyes slowly scanning my exposed figure, making me blush darker than ever.

Craig rolls his eyes and tugs off his boxers and Red Racer T-Shirt, exposing his own perfect body. My eyes widen when he slips into the shower with me in one swift movement.

His hands move down to where mine are, covering my manhood. With his large hands, he seizes my wrists gently and pulls them away, fully revealing myself. Jesus, I didn't know that it was even _possible_ to blush this much.

My gaze doesn't shift from the wet tile beneath us, until Craig sets a gentle hand under my chin. "Hey, look at me." He instructs sweetly as he tilts my chin up, his dark sapphire gaze burning straight through me and making my heart race.

Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my toes, pressing my lips firmly against his. But, for some reason, it isn't enough. Something in my head is telling me that I want more, no, I need more of Craig.

After a few minutes of perfectly wet kisses, I draw back. "Something wrong?" He questions, breathing heavy. "N-No! Of course not! But, uh, I was just wondering… C-can I try something?" I stammer out nervously.

His eyebrow quirks questionably and he shrugs, "Eh, sure." Craig's looks at me confused as I blushingly smile at him, pressing my body closer to his before lowering myself down, not leaving an inch between us.

Now kneeling before him, my free hand strokes along one of his thighs while the other continues to touch him sensually. I can see that this has certainly taken him by surprise. I don't know exactly what has driven me to throw my reservations to the wind, but I definitely don't think that Craig will complain.

"T-Tweek, what are you-?" He says before before voice catches in his throat.

My hand nervously wraps around his bare cock, hushing him up almost completely. I start to stroke him a few slow times, biting my lip as he hardening length grew in my hand.

"W-wow, how big are you?" I wonder out loud, so lost in the moment that I let the question slip.

He blushes, which was a new look on the tall raven, a look that sent heat straight to my cock. "I-I dunno… like e-eight inches I think." He answered timidly.

"Wow," I purr and lean in, licking the head of his cock and earning a rather loud moan in response. His moan of arousal encourages me to just dive right into him and do what I feel is natural, being that this is my first time doing this. I don't care that there is shower water down on us. My mind was purely on Craig and making sure to make him feel good.

My head bobs faster, I breathe through my nose and take more of him into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his the tip, feeling his hands tangle into my unruly blonde hair.

I choke a little as I take a good seven inches of his cock into my mouth. I can feel the tip starting to hit the back of my throat. I groan around his cock, which earns me a grunt and a growl in response.

My emerald eyes look up on his dark eyes and I swear I see his pupils dilate just a little as throws his head back and spills his hot cum down my throat. Pulling off of his softening member, I swallow what's in my mouth, wincing a bit at the bitterness.

Once the high of his climax dies down, he takes my hand and helps me to my feet. "Wow." Is all he says, still shocked by my sudden courage. Craig blinks a few times before kissing me surprisingly soft. "Thank you." He whispers in my ear sincerely.

_Craig's POV:_

What. The. Fuck. I don't know what's gotten into Tweek, but I sure as hell ain't complaining. This twitchy little blonde somehow manages to get into my head, which is not a very easy thing to do. Certain things he does draw out that weird yet oddly amazing achy feeling in my chest. That stupid feeling I'm still trying to figure out.

After we get out of the shower, we eventually get dressed and head downstairs. I decide to make us breakfast again and assign him the job of making our coffee.

We eat, then we talk, then we get bored, so then we make out on the couch for a while, we get bored again, so we talk more. Not being much of a talker, I let him ramble on, tuning out and focusing on other things. My mind wanders into dangerous places as I start trying to figure out what _this_ is, that weird coil in my chest that tightens when I'm with Tweek.

Lust? Desire? Friendship? Happiness? Joy? Lo- No. It's not that. It can't be that. But is it? Does wanting to be with someone all the time make you _love _them? Oh my God. Am I in love with Tweek Tweak…._Yes_…. What? I'm _in love_ with Tweek Tweak.

We've always been friends, best friends I guess. Maybe I've always loved him. Maybe I'm just realizing it now. Maybe I should tell him. NO NO NO! I can't. No… I mean, how do you tell someone that you think you're falling in love with-

"-aig? Craaaig? CRAIG!" I hear Tweek shout. Mindlessly, I blink a few times before looking at the blonde. "D-dude? What's wrong with you? You're all flustered and sweaty." He asks concerned. I must've been subconsciously freaking out over my recent realization.

"Wha-? Nothing! I'm fine." I lie quite obviously. My hands move up to grip my black hair stressfully. All of the sudden Tweek grabs my hands and pulls them down. My cheeks tinge pink at the sudden role reversal.

"Craig, p-please tell me what's wrong…" He asks. Am I gonna tell him..? Fuck no. _Keep you're fucking mouth shut Craig!_

"I love you…" I say barely a whisper. He quirks his blonde head, making him look cuter if possible.

Thank GOD. He didn't hear me. _Please. Don't. Fuck. Up._

My face gets hot when I look at him, and I stand up hastily. Frustrated, I kick the chair in front of me and uncontrollably yell, "FUCK! I THINK I'M IN LOVE YOU!" My body tenses and I stand, completely frozen, not believing what just came out of my mouth.


End file.
